


Grenade

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke loves Naruto, in a way that no one will ever understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade

**Title:** Grenade

 **Word Count** : 3350

 **Warnings** : Major character death, promiscuity

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

“Sasuke, I’m leaving you.”

He sat frozen at the computer chair watching his blond boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, take his suitcase and walk out the door.

He ran to the door, and swung it open to see the blond standing there rubbing his arms through the thin sweater he was wearing and smile up at him.

“Gosh, you loser. Were you going to make me wait any longer?” Naruto asked stepping inside his suitcase still on the front step of their apartment. “Can you bring that in?”

Sasuke did as asked and shut the door behind him following Naruto to the room where he had begun to get undressed.

“Well, aren’t you going to come over here, and have make-up sex, or should I do it by myself?” Naruto asked turning around to show off his beloved backside.

-skip-

He waited for the blond to wake up before he asked what the fuck earlier had been when he had broken up with him, but he had gotten impatient after twenty minutes, and had rudely shaken him awake.

“Fuck,” Naruto groaned, “what do you want?”

“What was that shit about earlier?”

Naruto yawned. “I was trying to spark up our sex life. Now can I go back to sleep?”

“Sure, sorry.”

-skip-

“Naruto, what happened to the ring I gave you?” Sasuke asked noticing the nude tan ring finger for the first time.

“Oh! I sold it,” Naruto answered taking in a mouthful of his ramen.

Sasuke was livid. “What the fuck for?!” he yelled.

“Well, you remember those tickets I bought for the concert I had gone to a couple weeks ago?” Sasuke nodded. “Well, I sold it so I would have the money to buy it.”

He slammed his hands down on the table. “That was a family heirloom, Naruto. That ring that you sold carelessly has been in my family since the beginning of our clan.”

Sasuke watched as the blond covered his face with his hands, and the plump lower lip trembled. Then he saw the tears fall.

“Oh my gosh, Sasuke!! I’m so sorry. I’m such a bad person. I totally deserve to die. I don’t know how you love me. I bet this means you’ll break up with me though.”

Sasuke was already out of his chair, and comforting the distressed blond.

“I’m sorry. I’m not going to leave you, Naruto. It’s just that the ring you sold was my family’s, and I gave it to you thinking you’d take care of it.”

Naruto wiped his face free of the tears, and grabbed Sasuke’s hands.

“I’ll make it up to you. After I rock your world I’ll try to find it, and buy it back. That’s a good idea, right?” Sasuke nodded his head loving the determination the blond showed to right his wrongs. “I can use the money from your accounts, right? You know I’m having some trouble with my money, so I can use yours?” He blindly nodded, and gave Naruto a proud passionate kiss.

He honestly couldn’t believe someone this perfect, despite the occasional mistake, was all his.

-skip-

“I had a lot of fun tonight with you, Sasuke,” the blond mumbled shyly eyes glued to the ground.

It was dark, and this was their first date.

Sasuke fidgeted with his hands drilled deep into his coat pocket.

“Yeah, me too, Naruto. It was really nice.”

They stood there awkwardly for a minute more before Naruto looked up at him, and licked his lips. Without even thinking Sasuke leaned forward , and engaged the blond in a light lip lock.

It was heated, and passionate for a first kiss, but it was oh so beautiful. He opened his eyes to a squint to take a peek at Naruto’s expression, but was met with blue eyes that crinkled a the corners as the mouth on his moved into a smile.

The open eyes had been disconcerting.

-skip-

Sasuke stared down at the paper with his bank statement on it, and squinted his eyes behind his glasses. He was missing money, and quite a bit of it.

“Naruto,” he called to his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch watching Tosh.0, and laughing loudly.

“Yeah, babe.”

“Did you ever get the ring?”

The laughing stopped.

“Babe, promise me you won’t be mad.”

Sasuke nodded slowly.

“Well, I looked for it at all the pawnshops in Konoha, but  never found it so I told all my friends to be on the lookout for it. See, I was being smart, and resourceful. Then I thought to look on the internet since a lot of people buy and sell stuff on eBay. I saw one that was just like the one you had, and it was asking such a ridiculous amount. I wouldn’t have even wasted your money on it if I didn’t know that you had wanted it so bad, and it was so important to your family. So I haggled the person as low as I could get it. I was so happy, and I was only going to tell you about it when I got it, but when I finally got it I was so disappointed. It was dud. I was bamboozled out of all that money, and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn’t want to tell you, because I knew you’d be angry and disappointed, and I could never take that from you. So I was just hoping you’d forget, but I should have known better. I’m sorry Sasuke.”

Sasuke let loose, and yelled angry words to keep him from pounding the blond into the floor with his fists until he couldn’t tell who it was anymore.

He was ready to just let Naruto have it, and more, when tears fell, and wet blue eyes looked at him as if he already knew that he was the scum of the Earth, and was just waiting for when someone else noticed, and finally killed him off ending his wasted experience.

He clenched his fists, and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, I promised I wouldn’t be mad, and I just blew up. Plus, you tried really hard. That’s all that matters,” Sasuke whispered enclosing Naruto in his arms. “It’s okay. It’s not like anyone else would be able to use it in my family since I’m the last one.”

Naruto cried even harder at the mention of his lost family. He loved Naruto for that. He cried for him.

 _Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car  
  


He tried to fight back, but the fists, the knives, and the weapons always hit him first repeatedly.

“Guys, I think you’re done. I don’t want him dead.”

The large bodies surrounding him dissipated leaving a short blond standing in front of him.

“Naruto,” he groaned trying to bring back feeling into the arm that was just sprained unlike the one on his other side that he could see was broken if the bone was anything to go by.

His outstretched hand was smacked down with an aluminum bat bypassing the numbness that had settled in to shoot immeasurable pain through his body reverberating to his core.

“Hey Sexy,” the blonde’s voice floated to his ears teasing him. “What’d you think you were coming here for?” Naruto asked his voice suddenly dangerous, and filled with hate. “To save me from all the fun I’m having from men that can actually satisfy, and fulfill my needs sexually and emotionally?” Naruto smiled as multiple arms wrapped around him openly feeling him up and down despite the puffy bruised eyes glaring at them. “Please, Sasu-baby, you need to give it up, and leave me alone.”

-skip-

He heard crying and slowly turned his head towards the sound’s direction and opened his eyes despite the bright burning white lights.

“Sasuke! Oh my gosh, you’re awake,” Naruto cried jumping up into his arms in the hospital bed bypassing the machines to hug his black and blue body. “They said that they didn’t know when you were going to finally wake up, and that there was a chance that during this past week since the mugging that you could die. But you know what, I knew you wouldn’t die. I knew you wouldn’t leave me all alone.”

“Get away from me,” he whispered tears stinging his eyes from the pain and the true memory of he had gotten there.

“What?” Naruto trembled whispering his disbelief. “What did you say?”

“I said to GET OUT!” he yelled summoning enough strength in the arm he had that wasn’t encased in a cast to push the blond away from him harshly.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto knowing that if he saw that beautifully pained face he’d give in like he always did. But he couldn’t. Not anymore, and not this time.

“You’re the reason I’m here. I got beat the fuck up for your cheating ass that never loved me. Go back to those guys that apparently can fulfill all your fucking needs.”

He saw Naruto’s face reflected off the window. It was pained and etched with disbelief and showed his lividness.

“You stupid idiot,” Naruto cried as he him off the side of the bed. “Why in the world would I cheat on you?”

Sasuke watched as the blonde’s Vans encased feet made its way to his side off the bed stomping all the while.

When the stomping had stopped Sasuke looked behind him to see Naruto red faced, and crying.

“Is this your way of breaking up with me, or something? Blaming your near-death experience on me, and calling me a cheater when the only cock I want in my ass or around me is yours?”

Before Sasuke could reply he was attacked until just mere seconds later when Naruto was pulled off of him.

Naruto forced himself out of the hold of the large security guard and glared down at Sasuke.

“Don’t ever come near me again you sad excuse for a man.”

Sasuke watched Naruto glide his way, regally and with pride, out or the door leaving his life.

-skip-

Sasuke stepped out of his apartment, and locked the door before turning around to face the apartment. On the hood of his car he could see Naruto lying on his back with his shirt off and legs crossed in his tight short shorts.

He hurried down the steps and towards the blond.

“What are you doing here?” he asked pulling Naruto off the hood hearing a squeak as his skin was rubbed against the hood. “We broke up already.”

“I know that, stupid,” Naruto smiled pulling on a v-neck t-shirt. “I just had some business to do.”

“On my car?”

“No, it’s his car now,” Naruto refuted pointing behind him.

“Is this the car you were talking about?” asked a deep voice over the staccato of steps heading towards them.

“Yeah, do you like it?” Naruto asked stepping past a stunned Sasuke.

“Yeah, it’s totally worth every penny. Here.” Naruto took the check, and pocketed it in his back pocket.

“Thank you and here are the key’s. Enjoy,” Naruto smiled handing him a set.

Sasuke stood frozen as he watched his half a million dollar car get driven off the lot. When it had turned around the car he looked to Naruto who was smiling up at him.

“What the fuck was that for?!” he growled gripping one of the blonde’s skinny arms within his grip.

“You hurt me at the hospital, and now I am paying you back. In full, and with interest, because I am a generous person. I don’t even know why you’re all upset. You have another car, don’t you?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stepped past Naruto, and walked to his other car digging through his pocket to reach the second set of keys he always had with him.

He knew he should have done something. His fucking car was just sold off right in front of him, by his ex, but he did nothing and continued walking to his car.

When he looked up he saw Naruto bending over wiggling his ass around in the air as he searched for something under his hood.

When he stood up he turned around and gave Sasuke one of those smiles that still effected him, and help up the brakes to his car.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing this,” Naruto commented giving Sasuke a kiss and walking away from Sasuke hips swaying as he whistled Nancy Sinatra’s song.

_These boots were made for walkin’, and that’s just what they’ll do, and one of these days these boots are going to walk all over you._

He turned around to look at Sasuke on more time. He almost felt sorry for the poor bastard for not knowing what he was getting into.

-skip-

The first time they had broken up Sasuke learned something important about Naruto: he didn’t like being perceived as someone going to Hell, or evil. Funny.

“Naruto, tell Kyuubi I said hey when you go back to Hell.”

Before the words had left my mouth the angry whirlwind and the crashes of valuables stopped as the blond stood frozen.

Sasuke was more than put off when blue eyes met his as if they had seen something more than what they were ready for.

Naruto had shown no qualms or hesitance in kicking his ass till he was way past tired and the sun had risen.

When he was done he glared at Sasuke as he crouched down to his position on the floor bleeding. “Don’t you ever say that again.”

 _Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

“Oh, I love you so much,” Naruto whispered giggling against Hyuuga Neji’s pale lips.

They were now standing in the long line at Goodwill waiting to donate all the stuff that Sasuke had ever bought for the blond.

“You’re beautiful, Naruto; do you know that?”

“People say it, but usually to get into my pants, but I believe you.”

Naruto smiled as he felt one of Neji’s magic hands slide his side before going to his back moving slowly to rest on his ass.

“Oh great, Uchiha’s here,” Neji groaned pulling away from Naruto to let the blond plop down to rest on his feet from the balls.

“Forget him,” Naruto moaned. “What I want to know is why you’re so tall? The balls of my feet might solidify to that position if we keep kissing for so long.”

Neji smiled down at him and picked him up in his arms with his legs on either side of his body ignoring the looks they were given to kiss him on the mouth, and placing his hands on his ass to hold Naruto up. “Is this better?”

“Much better, but get us a room and it’ll be great.”

“Why’d you break up with him?” Neji asked feeling the eyes of the Uchiha bore into his back.

“He wanted something I couldn’t give him, and I didn’t want to waste my time on something that wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Is this going somewhere?”

Naruto smiled, and moved his mouth to where Neji’s ear was covered with beautiful glossy straight hair. “I hope so.”

Sasuke watched from afar ignoring the man telling him about the Goodwill facilities, and why he should invest his money in the corporation. Instead he stared at Neji, that girly lookin’ asshole, make out with Naruto in the line. And beside them he could see the things he had gotten through the years they had been together.

“You don’t understand do you?” he asked himself staring into the blue gaze directed towards him over Neji’s shoulder. And I don’t ever learn, he thought jealousy blooming.

-skip-

“Naruto,” he whispered creeping up on the blond in the church. The mood was somber, and they were dressed from head to toe in black.

“What the fuck do you want?” Naruto asked sniffling trying to hold back fresh tears.

“I’m sorry for Neji’s death.” There wasn’t an answer. “I know this isn’t the right time, but I want to get back together with you.”

“Okay,” Naruto whispered tightening his hold on the paper giving him supremacy over Neji’s assets.

-skip-

“You’re- You’re,” he groaned.

Naruto rode him. This was the first time he would be having sex since Naruto had left him a couple of years ago. Now here they were after he promised he’d never take him back fucking in his, their, bedroom.

Neji had died a week ago.

When he came in the tightened heat he, for a moment, was glad that Neji had died. He had missed this.

 _If my body was on fire_  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

“He doesn’t love you, Sasuke,” Sakura whispered placing her delicate hands on his thighs to spread them open. When they had been open enough as they could in the confines of his chair she sat down on him with her skirt up to show off black lacy underwear. “Not the way I do.”

This scandalous meeting would be in the news nationwide as the pink haired bitch tried to frame him saying that he raped her.

As he was being slandered with the flaming contents of other on the subject, he looked towards Naruto who looked at him with disgust.

“How could you do that, you monster?“

He was on fire.

-skip-

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Naruto whispered kissing him with strawberry covered lips.

“ _Do you really love him?_ ” the voice asked.

“No, don’t be stupid,” Naruto answered with an annoyed scoff. “When I fall in love with someone, you’ll know. Now stop worrying and kiss me, he’s just a step on the ladder up.”

Sasuke closed his eyes imagining it wasn’t Naruto’s voice he was overhearing.

 _But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

Naruto was turned around talking on his cell phone and walking across the tar blacktop towards their where the car was parked when he heard the car screech dangerously onto the parking lot and his eyes saw it squeal dangerously in a messy line heading for Naruto when he felt his body take off running replacing the blond in the pathway of the speeding car.

His body tumbled over the hood and body of the car, and rolled off the trunk letting his body hit the ground the asphalt painfully.

“Sasuke!” he heard Naruto yell, and his light footsteps running towards him when he heard the car rev, and he could feel something large, soft, and squishy being squeezed up his throat. He couldn’t breathe, he was bleeding, and Naruto was crying for him.

-skip-

Naruto was being pounded into the large Eco-friendly mattress by the gorgeous tattooed man loving his body perfectly.

“Oh yeah, Give it to me Kiba,” he growled enjoying the sensations raping his nervous system.

A week ago Sasuke was murdered by a drunk driver, the funeral had been held the next day, and the paper assigning all Uchiha assets to him was in a safe along with Neji’s.

 


End file.
